


Insomnia

by rhinkipoo



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: 12: Master/slave | Tentacles |Hand-jobs





	Insomnia

 

Rhett couldn’t fall asleep. He chose to not look at the clock again out of spite. When he tilted his head to the side, he saw his Link sound asleep. They tended to only sleep in their underwear, but tonight was particularly warm, so the both opted to sleep naked. 

It started off innocent enough. Rhett ran a hand up and down Link’s side, causing a small stir. He loved the soft skin under his fingers and would caress Link all day if he could. But his body’s desire started to grow. He curled his fingers and gently scratched the same skin, moving his himself closer to Link. 

Link pressed himself up against Rhett’s chest and mewed at Rhett’s touches, slowly waking up. 

Rhett took a risk and brought his and to Link’s cock and relieved and excited to find it growing harder. He placed lazy kisses under Link’s ear. Link turned his head and slotted his mouth onto Rhett’s, pushing his tongue inside. 

Slowly rolling onto his back, then his other side, Link began to grope at Rhett. Still groggy, he took his time finding Rhett’s cock, who groaned into Link’s mouth when his hand wrapped around its destination. They were in no rush as they kissed and touched each other. Once they were both fully hard, the air shifted to something more erotic and sensual. 

The bright moon cast a soft light over their room, but neither of them had opened their eyes once this began. The more aroused they became, the more they used the other’s hands. Soon enough, they were fucking into fists and tightening their grips. They chased after their own orgasms, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths, whispering pleas to never stop. 

“Fu.. I’m gonna…” Link barely got out. 

“Yeah, come with me,” Rhett whispered harshly. 

As they came all over each other’s hands, they crashed their mouths together in an attempt to swallow the other’s sounds. As their voices stopped and hips slowed down, they caught their breath and sweetly kissed each other two, three times. Rhett rolled over to grab a few tissues and cleaned them both up. 

Link curled into Rhett’s side and snuggled up tight. 

“What was that for?” Link teased around a yawn.

“I couldn’t fall asleep, too antsy.” Rhett drew invisible lines across Link’s back.

“Well, I’m glad I could help. Love you.”

“Love you, bo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read/edited, so forgive me for any errors. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
